Junto A Ti
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Secuela de "Por Ti". Un año después de haberse casado, una sorpresa irrumpe en las vidas del Kazekage y su esposa. ¿Como afectará a sus vidas el convertirse en padres? - Capítulo 3!
1. Alguien viene en camino

**¡Hola!**

**No sé si recuerden mi fic "Por Ti", ese que hace un tiempo terminé y prometí que subiría una segunda temporada. Pues ¿Qué creen? Que aquí está. Aún no está terminada, pero casi lo está, por lo que de seguro no me tardaré tanto como con mis otros fics.**

**Si no han leído la anterior historia, aún pueden comprender esta sin necesidad de hacerlo, ahora, si la quieren leer, mucho mejor xDD**

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic, ah y desde ya les aviso que apenas termine los exámenes me pondré con todos mis fics NaruHina.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1: Alguien viene en camino**

La luz del sol dio de lleno sobre sus ojos, haciéndole algo difícil seguir durmiendo; de verdad era molesto. Se dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre la gran cama matrimonial, para darse cuenta de que estaba sola, al parecer _él _ya se había levantado.

—Humm, ¿Gaara? –le llamó sentándose lentamente, tallándose un ojo y mirando despreocupadamente alrededor de la habitación que compartía con él, con su esposo.

Se destapó de las sábanas, dejando ver su delgado camisón de dormir, que le llegaba sólo a medio muslo y la hacía lucir realmente linda, aún después de un año de haberse casado podía lucir tan sexy que a Gaara le subía la temperatura al verla así.

—Oh, tal vez ya se fue a la oficina… –se dijo bajando la mirada, se sintió un poco triste por eso. Se suponía que hoy, justo hoy, ellos estaban de aniversario, era un poco triste que su marido se hubiese marchado así nada más.

Se levantó algo desanimada y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Hoy no tenía misiones, así que no pensaba vestirse de ninja, más bien usaría un vestido casual, algo que la hiciera lucir bonita.

—Me pregunto si Gaara lo notará –tomó un vestido de color rosado claro, quería lucir linda para llamar su atención, ya que desde hace unas semanas Gaara casi no tenía tiempo para ella, no era que dudara de sus sentimientos, pero el trabajo parecía tenerlo agobiado y eso no le gustaba, quería hacerlo feliz.

Dejó su vestido colgado en el baño de la habitación y se quitó su pijama, quedando sólo en ropa interior, pues pensaba tomar una refrescante ducha antes de comenzar su día. Estaba por quitarse el brasier cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, al tiempo que un suave aliento se posicionaba junto a su cuello.

—Gaara… –susurró algo avergonzada, pero feliz de tenerlo cerca de ella, cuando pensó que él se había marchado sin decirle nada —. Mi amor… pensé que ya te habías ido a la oficina.

—Claro que no, tonta, sólo estaba abajo esperándote, hoy es nuestro aniversario, así que dejé a Kankuro a cargo –dijo Gaara, abrazándola más fuerte mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia la bañera —. Pienso pasar contigo todo el día.

La joven cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su esposo la acorralaba contra la pared, besando fogosamente sus labios mientras abría la llave del agua, haciendo que sus cuerpos se mojaran, y ni siquiera le importaba estar vestido.

—Gaara, te estás mojando tu ropa –le regañó su esposa, pero en respuesta él sólo le sonrió, usando sus manos para soltar su brasier y tener en frente esa embriagadora imagen de su esposa semi desnuda.

—La ropa aquí es lo de menos, es más, ya pronto no la tendré puesta –aseguró, volviendo a besarla una vez más, a lo que ella simplemente se dejó llevar, después de todo esto demostraba que a su esposo sí le importaba, había recordado su fecha de aniversario e incluso se tomó el día sólo para estar con ella.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El chico de cabello castaño se sentó a sus anchas sobre el asiento de la oficina de su hermano menor, eso de ser "Kazekage por un día" no pasaba siempre.

—Vaya, por fin el puesto que me merezco, sentado aquí todo el día sin hacer nada –se decía de lo más relajado y sonriente, sin sospechar que muy pronto no querría regresar ahí nunca.

La puerta sonó un par de veces, así que sentándose como todo un caballero dio un simple "adelante".

—Disculpe, Kazekage-sam… –la chica cortó su frase justo antes de terminar, al notar algo inusual en esa oficina, o más bien que la persona sentada ahí no era precisamente el Kazekage —. ¿Kankuro? –cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

—Oh Sari, que bueno que has venido –dijo divertido el castaño, admirando de pies a cabeza a la joven que acababa de entrar, la cual se sonrojó al darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pues se suponía que el Kazekage debía estar en ese lugar y no su hermano mayor —. ¿Dónde está Gaara-sama?

—Él se ha tomado el día para celebrar su aniversario de bodas con Matsuri y me dejó a cargo, así que dime tus inquietudes con confianza.

Kankuro se sentó nuevamente como todo un hombre serio, causándole cierta gracia a la castaña que no pudo evitar reír.

Ella cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó hasta el escritorio, sentándose sensualmente sobre él.

—Entonces, Kazekage-sama… ¿Me podría ayudar con unos problemitas? –con una sonrisa maliciosa, se comenzó a quitar los botones de su blusa, haciendo que Kankuro prácticamente se derritiera por completo.

El chico se levantó y la comenzó a besar, después de todo desde hace cinco meses ella era su novia y le gustaban mucho esas actitudes pervertidas que de pronto ella le mostraba sólo a él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Los esposos caminaban tranquilamente y tomados de la mano por las calles de Suna, pero a cada lugar que iban eran felicitados por las personas de la ciudad, ya que obviamente y gracias a la fiesta de hace un año nadie se había olvidado de esta fecha.

—Esto es un poco molesto, tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieran olvidado –dijo Gaara, chasqueando su lengua y frunciendo el ceño, mientras la joven a su lado le abrazaba con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

—Pero es bueno, eso significa que de verdad te aprecian. ¿No crees? –comentó, caminando junto a él con sus ojos cerrados para sentir su calor y la suave brisa del viento. Últimamente sentía muchísimo calor, más del habitual, eso era un poco raro.

—Oye Matsuri… estás un poco roja. ¿No te habrás enfermado? –preguntó algo preocupado. Desde aquella vez en que su amada estuvo a punto de morir envenenada la cuidaba más que a su vida, no quería pensar en que otra cosa así fuese a pasar, no podría soportar perderla por nada del mundo.

—Estoy bien amor, no me siento mal ni nada –aseguró la castaña.

Hoy ninguno de los dos usaba atuendos ninja, vestían más casualmente pero a la vez formal. Ella usaba un vestido de tirantes, de color café claro como su cabello, mientras que su esposo vestía un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa azul marina.

—¿Iremos a algún restaurante a comer? Tengo mucha hambre.

—Como quieras, pero si después te pones gorda no me vayas a culpar –ella sólo infló las mejillas graciosamente. Era cierto que este último tiempo se había estado quejando de que se sentía gorda, pero no era para que su marido se lo sacara en cara de esa manera, aunque sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, sin embargo a ella le inquietaba ese tema, no quería volverse una mujer poco atractiva para él, porque podría dejar de quererla.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante y ahí Matsuri pareció olvidarse de que no quería engordar, pues no paraba de comerse todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa, dejando a Gaara boquiabierto.

—_Cielos, de verdad tenía hambre… _–pensó el pelirrojo, sin atreverse a sospechar que era lo que en verdad pasaba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la aldea de la hoja, las cosas eran un poco diferentes.

Corría desesperado por los pasillos del hospital, esquivando a cada enfermera, ninja médico o herido que se le atravesara, no tenía tiempo para detenerse, debía llegar cuanto antes.

—¡¿D-donde demonios estás? –exclamó alterado, total y completamente desesperado. No se había quitado ni siquiera su túnica de Hokage, la que había obtenido hace sólo unos meses, pues la urgencia de llegar a tiempo era mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa —. ¡Hinata!

—¡Ah! –escuchó su voz, estaba seguro de haberla oído gritar a ella, así que sin esperar entró en esa habitación, comprobando así que la había hallado con éxito. Cuando sonrió, una enfermera le apareció en frente.

—Naruto-sama, no puede estar aquí con esa ropa –le regañó la mujer.

—Por favor, déjame, necesito estar con ella –rogó a la mujer, la cual no pudo negarse ante su súplica. El rubio se acercó a su esposa, tomando con delicadeza su blanquecina mano, para darle un leve beso en los labios —. ¿Estás bien? Perdón por llegar tarde.

—E-estoy bien, Naruto-kun, el bebé aún no ha nacido, estaba esperándote –respondió cansadísima.

Era así. Naruto y Hinata se habían casado hace aproximadamente siete meses atrás, pero ella quedó embarazada antes de eso, por esa razón Hiashi no se pudo oponer al compromiso, después de todo prefería que su hija tuviera al bebé estando casada que siendo una madre soltera.

Naruto por su parte observaba maravillado lo que estaba sucediendo. Muchas veces, desde que supo que Hinata iba a darle un hijo, se había estado imaginando como sería este momento, como sería cuando su bebé naciera y lo tuviera entre sus brazos, pero esto era increíble, jamás pensó que finalmente tendría su propia familia, sobre todo con esa persona a la que nunca tomó en cuenta, sin saber que a su lado encontraría el verdadero amor, ese que siempre buscó.

Amaba a Hinata, desde ese primer beso en medio del desierto, desde entonces ya no había podido borrar esa sensación de su ser, y ahora Hinata le premiaba con lo más hermoso que podía, con un hijo de ambos, el fruto de su amor.

—¡Ahhh! –gritó al sentir como su cuerpo se partía en dos, pero finalmente el dolor cesó, justo cuando oyó un estridente llanto de bebé, que llenó por completo la habitación; su hijo acababa de nacer.

—Es un niño –les comunicó la doctora, quien después de envolver a la criatura con una manta la entregó a los brazos de un emocionado Naruto.

—Mira Hinata –se acercó a su esposa, poniendo el niño frente a sus ojos. No paraba de llorar, buscando el calor de los brazos de su madre, quien lo recibió con alegría. Sus pocos cabellos, que más bien parecían pelusas, eran rubios como los de Naruto.

—Es precioso Naruto-kun. ¿No crees?

—Claro que sí –Naruto besó su frente y la frente del bebé, el cual abrió lentamente sus ojitos, descubriendo que eran azules; al parecer sería un mini Naruto, por lo que tanto él como Hinata rieron por eso.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La tarde había caído en la aldea de la arena y tanto Gaara como Matsuri regresaban a su hogar después de haber pasado juntos todo el día, disfrutando de su amor. No había demasiadas atracciones en Suna, pero para ellos bastó con dar un paseo por la aldea y sentarse bajo la sombra de los árboles de invernadero.

Ella apoyaba su cabeza contra el brazo de su amado, el cual caminaba mirando hacia adelante, pero de vez en cuando la observaba con una leve sonrisa. Había cambiado mucho desde que era un serio y frío "monstruo", aunque no era abierto con toda la gente tampoco era un ogro como antes, simplemente con una mirada de Matsuri todo parecía cambiar para él, el mundo se le iluminaba y se sentía dichoso por tenerla a su lado.

La amaba demasiado, tanto como jamás imaginó, porque nunca creyó que algo así nacería en él, nunca pensó que ese amor desbordante, esa pasión desmedida, existiría en su vida.

—Mi amor, te quiero mucho –le susurró Matsuri de pronto, llamándole la atención. Volteó a verla y enseguida la notó extraña. ¿Se estaba quedando dormida?

—¿Matsuri? –la llamó preocupado, pero ella no respondió, sus ojos se cerraron completamente y sin más, cayó desmayada entre los brazos de su esposo —. ¡Matsuri!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Pf, deja de ser tan problemática y termina tus deberes de una vez, quiero regresar a Konoha –dijo molesto, cruzándose los brazos sobre la cabeza, pero ella le miró de mala gana, haciendo obvio que su comentario no le había agradado.

—No jodas Shikamaru, si tanto quieres regresar a Konoha pues vete, no te necesito –la rubia se dio la vuelta y continuó archivando papeles, después de todo aún seguía siendo la embajadora de la arena.

Hace apenas cinco meses atrás ella y Shikamaru habían decidido formalizar una relación, sin embargo se la pasaban viajando de aldea en aldea, pues ninguno quería descuidar a los suyos, y eran demasiado orgullosos como para llegar a algo más serio.

—No seas tonta, no te dejaré aquí –él se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, no se le daba para nada ser romántico, pero es que con Temari eso era como tratar de volar sobre un precipicio.

Temari prefirió no hacerle caso y siguió con su trabajo, sin embargo un ruido afuera le llamó la atención.

—¡Apresúrense, la esposa de Gaara-sama se ha desmayado!

—¿Qué? –se preguntaron Temari y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido posible, para salir corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Kankuro y Sari estaban sentados en el sofá de la oficina del Kazekage, él la besaba en los labios y ella simplemente se dejaba. Había estado casi todo el día en la oficina junto a él, a pesar de que constantemente entraban ninjas y los interrumpían, justo como ahora.

—¡Kankuro-san! –un ninja entró presuroso, haciendo que el castaño de la impresión diera un salto y soltara a su novia, la cual cayó sentada sobre el sofá.

—¡¿Q-qué pasa? – Exclamó alterado, y es que esa entrada tan sorpresiva le había puesto los pelos de punta.

El ninja comenzó a respirar agitado, se notaba que había corrido bastante para llegar a donde él estaba.

—Kankuro-san, me enviaron a avisarle que… algo le pasó… a Matsuri-sama…

—¿Qué? –tanto Kankuro como Sari se alertaron al oír esa noticia, preocupados por su amiga —. ¿Qué le pasó a Matsuri? –cuestionó Kankuro.

—Al parecer se ha desmayado –fue la respuesta del ninja, el cual observó como los dos que estaban con él, se perdían de vista en un segundo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de Suna. Se sentía como hace un año, completamente inútil y desesperado. Tal vez no la había cuidado lo suficiente y ahora ella estaba enferma, no tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando, lo único que sabía es que era su culpa por no estar siempre ahí, a su lado.

Si algo le pasaba a su esposa no sabría que hacer, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de volver a estar cerca de perderla, no cuando ella era lo que más amaba sobre la tierra, incluso más de lo que anheló ser reconocido por las personas, en estos momentos Matsuri era su todo, por todo ese amor que ella le había dado y nadie más había sido capaz de eso.

—¡Gaara! –escuchó que le llamaban. Se volteó y vio a su hermana Temari, quien venía corriendo junto a ese vago de Konoha. Detrás de ellos dos se acercaban también Kankuro y Sari —. Gaara. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Matsuri?

—No lo sé, aún no me han dicho nada –el pelirrojo sólo bajó la mirada, sintiéndose impotente.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al medico que había atendido a la esposa del Kazekage. Gaara se levantó como un resorte para ir a preguntar que había pasado.

—¿Cómo está ella doctor? ¿Qué tiene?

El ninja médico suspiró, pero no se veía preocupado, al contrario, estaba demasiado tranquilo, lo que empeoraba los nervios de Gaara.

—Gaara-sama, será mejor que entre y le explicaré con más calma –el Kage sólo asintió, dejando afuera a sus hermanos y sus "cuñados" por decirlo así.

Entró a la habitación y ahí la vio, ella estaba sentada sobre una camilla y se veía de lo más normal, no parecía tener nada en realidad ¿Entonces por qué se había desmayado?

—Gaara –al verlo, Matsuri enseguida se bajó de la camilla y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado, comenzando a llorar de pronto, lo que lo sorprendió y preocupó a la vez.

—¿Matsuri? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, abrazándola por la cintura. La castaña se separó un poco de él, pero estaba sonriendo, no se parecía triste o inquieta, sino muy feliz, cosa que él no entendió.

—Gaara, es que no lo vas a creer –la chica miró al doctor, el cual sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, como diciéndole que prosiguiera. Matsuri le hizo caso y continuó hablando —. Mi amor, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo.

—¿Un… un hijo? –Gaara prácticamente no cabía en su sorpresa, no se esperaba una noticia así ¡Tendría un hijo! Se sintió mareado de pronto, así que se alejó de Matsuri y apoyó su mano sobre una mesa, esto era demasiado para él, simplemente pensar en que tendría una familia le llenaba el corazón de extrañas emociones jamás vividas, darle vida a otro ser era lo que menos esperaba.

—Ajá, el doctor me acaba de decir que tengo dos meses –Matsuri bajó la mirada, acariciando su vientre con ternura —. Sé que te puede haber tomado por sorpresa, igual que a mí… pero esta noticia me hace muy feliz…

—Ejem –el doctor carraspeó, mirando al Kazekage que aún no salía de su ensimismamiento —. Bueno, yo los felicito a ambos, y ahora saldré para dejarlos solos.

Mientras él dejaba la estancia, Matsuri se acercó unos pasos a su esposo, mirándolo con cierto temor, aunque no era de él, sino de lo que pudiera estar pensando respecto a la noticia que acababa de darle.

—Gaara… ¿Estás molesto? ¿No te gusta la idea? –se sintió triste por un momento, de verdad le dolía que él no dijera nada, que se quedara callado viendo a la nada, pero entonces él la miró, y le sonrió.

—No seas tonta, claro que me gusta la idea, es sólo que… nunca lo hubiera imaginado, yo siendo padre… –sonrió más ampliamente, abrazando a Matsuri con fuerza, quien se sintió enormemente feliz al oír sus palabras, al saber que todo estaba bien, que ambos estaban felices ahora que tendrían un bebé —. De verdad me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra Matsuri, no sabes cuanto.

—Gaara… –ella simplemente se dejó envolver, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la calidez de ese cuerpo masculino. Era una escena hermosa, en donde ambos compartían la felicidad de saber que pronto tendrían a alguien nuevo en su pequeña familia, un hijo de los dos, al cual amarían mucho.

Nada podía interrumpir ese momento, excepto todos los que esperaban impacientes afuera, pues el doctor acababa de darles la buena nueva y ellos entraron como rayos a comprobar si era cierto o no.

—¡¿Es verdad? ¡¿Es verdad que tendré un sobrinito? –exclamó emocionada Temari, haciendo que Gaara y Matsuri se separaran rápidamente algo avergonzados.

—¡Deja de gritar Temari, para que ellos respondan! –esta vez fue Kankuro, que de tan feliz que estaba no se daba cuenta de que él gritaba mucho más que su hermana.

—¡No me grites, idiota! –pegó el grito la rubia, mientras los aludidos principales observaban el espectáculo sin pestañear.

—¡Ya basta! –Gaara los calló inmediatamente y tanto Temari como Kankuro se pararon rectos como estatuas, mirando a su hermano menor, el cual parecía furioso —. Bien, primero que todo, estamos en un hospital, así que respeten, y segundo… –tomó la mano de Matsuri, quien se sonrojó y bajó la mirada —. Es verdad, Matsuri tiene dos meses de embarazo, así que muy pronto seremos padres.

—¡Felicidades! –gritaron Kankuro, Temari y Sari, mientras se lanzaban a los brazos de los futuros padres de Suna, al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru soltaba un suspiro.

—Esto será problemático –susurró.

Y tenía mucha razón.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¿Creen que todo sea tan problemático como cree Shikamaru? Seguro que sí jejeje.**

**Bueno pues, ahora nuestro Kage querido se convertirá en padre, mientras que nuestro Naruto ya lo es (se nos adelantó el hombre). ¿Qué creen que pasará en este embarazo de Matsuri-chan? Bueno, pues eso lo tienen que ver.**

**¡Bye! ^^**


	2. Primeros cambios

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por los reviews en el primer capítulo de este fic. No crean que lo he dejado olvidado, simplemente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Bueno, ya no sé que decir, así que sólo les dejo la conti, espero que la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 2: Primeros cambios**

Estaba parada frente al espejo, viendo su vientre una y otra vez mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura, sin parar de sonreír. La felicidad que estaba sintiendo no podía ser contenida en ninguna de las expresiones de su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que ser una mujer le haría tan feliz, porque ahora era capaz de traer al mundo a un pequeño ser humano, el hijo de ella y la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ese hombre que antiguamente había sufrido tanto por el amor que otros se negaban a darle, pero que ella le entregó sin reservas, recibiendo lo mismo por parte de él.

—¿Hasta cuándo te seguirás viendo en el espejo? –preguntó su esposo, rodeándola por la cintura desde la espalda, para así poder acariciar delicadamente su vientre, aún plano, pero que pronto comenzaría a abultarse, cuando su bebé creciera un poco más.

—Es que aún no puedo creerlo, de verdad vamos a tener un hijo –la chica cerró sus ojos negros, dándose la media vuelta para abrazar a su amado esposo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho —. Recuerdo cuando sólo era una gennin ordinaria a tu tutela, y pensar en que ahora soy tu esposa y que te daré un hijo es…

—Tú nunca fuiste ordinaria para mí, tonta –le contrarió el pelirrojo, esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello —. Tú fuiste la única en escogerme, la única que no tuvo miedo de mí.

—Te amo Gaara –dijo Matsuri, alzando la mirada para verle a los ojos; esos ojos de color aguamarina que tanto adoraba —. Estoy realmente feliz en este momento, de saber que tú estás a mi lado y que nunca te irás.

—No lo haría ni aunque estuviera loco –susurró el pelirrojo contra los labios femeninos, para luego besarla apasionadamente. El día de hoy no sólo había recibido la noticia más importante de su vida, sino que todo cambiaría a partir de ahora, en adelante estarían más unidos que nunca.

Después de separar sus labios, Gaara le dio otro beso corto, para después recostarse con ella en la cama, abrazándola, porque quería sentir su calor toda la noche.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Cayó sentada sobre la cama de su novio, el cual estaba en una silla en frente de ella, mirando hipnotizado como lucían sus estilizadas piernas debajo del pijama sexy que usaba.

—Vaya, así que Matsuri y Gaara-sama tendrán un bebé –comentó Sari, aún sorprendida por la noticia. Bajó la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa algo nostálgica —. Nunca creí que llegaría este momento.

Comenzó a recordar un tiempo atrás, casi dos años, cuando ella desfallecía de amor por el Kazekage. Siempre lo amó, Gaara era una persona increíble, alguien que había sido capaz de salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades, que se ganó el respeto y aprecio de todos los que antes lo despreciaban, por eso ella se había enamorado de él, sin embargo cuando lo miraba, siempre se daba cuenta de la verdad, que la persona que ella amaba, guardaba aquel hermoso sentimiento por su mejor amiga.

—¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó Kankuro al ver que ella se había quedado callada, pero Sari negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—N-no, es sólo que recordaba cuando a mí me gustaba tu hermano y… –la chica no pudo seguir hablando al sentir que el castaño la arrojaba sobre la cama, dejándola sorprendida, más cuando él se puso sobre ella, acorralándola con su cuerpo —. ¿K-Kankuro?

—¿Acaso estás celosa? –cuestionó, entre divertido y enojado, en realidad parecía que el celoso era él.

—No lo estoy, era sólo nostalgia, yo ya no siento nada por Gaara-sama –aseguró, mirando a su novio directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que no estaba mintiendo para nada, que sus palabras eran totalmente verdaderas, pues así fue como Kankuro lo percibió —. ¿No eres tú quien está celoso?

—¿Qué esperabas? –el chico soltó una pequeña sonrisa —. Tú eres mía, no te voy a compartir con nadie, mucho menos con mi hermano, eres lo único que de verdad tengo.

—No me trates como a una cosa –se quejó la castaña, rodeándolo por el cuello para acercar su rostro al de él —. Soy una persona, idiota.

—Lo sé, pero aún así eres mía –aseguró Kankuro antes de besarla, acariciando con sus manos sus largas piernas, esas que lo volvían loco, loco por poseerla.

Sari decidió no decir nada más, sabía que Kankuro no era un chico particularmente romántico, pero a su manera era muy tierno, aún cuando se ponía un poco posesivo, por eso lo amaba.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Era un nuevo día para los habitantes de la aldea de Suna, en donde las noticias no sólo corrían, sino que tenían alas y volaban, pues ya todos los aldeanos conocían la buena nueva, que muy pronto llegaría al mundo el pequeño heredero del Kazekage.

Cada persona que se encontraba en la calle lo felicitaba con fervor, haciéndole sólo asentir con la cabeza. Aún se sentía demasiado extraño con todo eso, al imaginar que ahora las cosas no serían sólo entre él y Matsuri, sino que habría un tercer integrante en su familia.

_Familia_.

Hace tiempo que deseaba tener una propia, proteger a alguien que dependiera de él. Primero lo había encontrado en su aldea, en ser el Kazekage, pero más tarde lo halló en Matsuri; se había dado cuenta de que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas brindarle protección a esa mujer, que le había enseñado con su gentileza lo que era el verdadero amor. Pero ahora tendría un ser más al que proteger, cuidar y querer, alguien a quién podría enseñarle, inculcarle los valores y darle el amor que a él le arrebataron en su infancia; tendría un hijo.

—_Definitivamente Matsuri es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ella va a darme la familia que siempre he querido_ –pensó con una leve sonrisa, la cual acompañó sus pasos hasta llegar a su oficina. Ansiaba que el momento del parto llegara, para poder conocer a su bebé y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Cuando entró a la oficina, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se percatara de que ahí se encontraban todos los miembros del consejo, quienes comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre el bebé. Era todo un acontecimiento que fuese a nacer el heredero del Kazekage, por eso el consejo quería estar más pendiente que nunca.

Aunque varios de ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la mujer que Gaara escogió para casarse, ya era tarde para reclamar y hace tiempo aceptaron que esa muchachita débil y de bajo linaje era ahora la esposa del Kazekage, así que todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era asegurar su bienestar y el de la pequeña criatura que venía en camino, que de seguro nacería con una enorme estrella cuidándola. Se veía venir un acontecimiento así, tarde o temprano esa joven resultaría embarazada.

—Díganos Gaara-sama. ¿Cómo se encuentra Matsuri-sama? –le interrogó uno de los ancianos, a lo que Gaara inmediatamente respondió.

—Ella está en perfectas condiciones, muy ilusionada con la idea de ser madre –dijo, dirigiéndose a su asiento, el lugar en donde cumplía su deber y donde más de una vez había hecho suya a su esposa.

Aún podía recordar aquel día.

_El ajetreo después de los exámenes chuunin era bastante. Ahora el Kazekage tenía muchas cosas que ordenar en su oficina, pues varios de los ninjas de su aldea habían ascendido de rango, lo que le daba trabajo extra tratando de ubicarlos adecuadamente._

_En ese momento sonó la puerta de la oficina. Dio un simple "adelante" y notó como entraba la persona que había llamado. Era nada menos que su dulce esposa, con quien llevaba un mes de matrimonio, un hermoso y perfecto mes._

—_Matsuri –la nombró, con una leve sonrisa surcando sus labios —. ¿Se te ofrece algo?_

—_Sólo traerte este café, has trabajado mucho y te hará bien un pequeño descanso –aseguró la castaña mientras dejaba la taza blanca sobre el escritorio de su esposo, el cual sólo le miraba con parsimonia. _

—_Gracias –dijo con su forma típica de ser, aunque por dentro se moría por darle un beso y abrazarla. Cuando era más joven siempre imaginó que el matrimonio era algo ridículo, pero eso fue hasta que se enamoró y se dio cuenta de que esa simple unión podía significar algo realmente hermoso, pues simbolizaba la promesa de amor que existía entre los dos, por eso hoy estaba muy feliz con llevar un mes casado, casado con su linda Matsuri._

_Después de verlo beber unos sorbos, Matsuri estaba dispuesta a abandonar la oficina, pero la arena de su esposo se lo impidió. Al voltearse y ver la expresión que él le mostraba, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba deseando._

—_¿Dónde vas? –interrogó, con cierta perversión en su voz —. No puedes irte, tú tienes asuntos pendientes conmigo._

—_¿No me digas? –ella decidió seguirle el juego, haciendo la misma sonrisa que él —. ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata, Kazekage-sama?_

_Gaara se sintió golpeado en cuanto ella le llamó de esa manera, pero no de mala forma, sino todo lo contrario, sintió como la excitación llegaba de golpe y se apoderaba de todo su ser. Se levantó del asiento, usando la misma arena para trancar la puerta y con sus manos tomó a su dulce esposa por la cintura, para sentarla sobre el escritorio._

_Comenzó a besarla salvajemente, haciéndole entender de inmediato cual era su intención, la quería poseer cuanto antes, sobre aquel escritorio. _

_Ya mismo._

—_G-Gaara… –susurró avergonzada, pero a él parecía no interesarle aquel hecho, estaba demasiado concentrado en besar su delicado cuello —. No es el momento mi amor…_

—_Siempre es el momento –aseguró el pelirrojo, mirándola a los ojos —. Te necesito, estoy muy estresado por tanto trabajo, dime… ¿Me vas a decir que no? –preguntó con expresión de tristeza. Matsuri sabía que la estaba manipulando, pero no podía negarse a esa carita tan hermosa que él ponía._

—_Yo nunca te diría que no –dijo antes de besarlo, de dejarse llevar por las caricias, por el amor que sentían._

—Kazekage-sama. ¿Me escucha? –la voz de uno de los ancianos del consejo finalmente le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Vaya, se había perdido en uno de sus recuerdos, de esos maravillosos momentos en que le hacía el amor a su mujer.

—Perdone. ¿Qué me decía? – Tuvo que preguntar, ya que definitivamente no recordaba nada de lo que ellos le estaban hablando, no había prestado ni una gota de atención en ningún momento.

—Que de ahora en adelante sería mejor que cambiara de secretaria, no le hará bien a su esposa exponerse a trabajar mientras se encuentre en estado, recuerde que el heredero es muy importante.

Gaara frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada la idea de tener otra secretaria que no fuera su mujer, pero también debía pensar en su bienestar y en el de su hijo o hija, tal vez el anciano tenía razón, aunque no le había agradado el tono empleado por él, pues prácticamente afirmaba que sólo el heredero era importante, y Matsuri no.

—Lo consultaré con ella a ver qué opina –dijo como respuesta, después de varios minutos de silencio.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Matsuri terminó de archivar unos papeles y los guardó en la gran estantería que tenía en frente. Se llevó una mano a su espalda, ya que por llevar esas cosas tan pesadas le había comenzado a doler un poco.

Al terminar, se llevó las manos a su vientre, con una sonrisa, acariciándolo.

—Un bebé… un bebé de Gaara… –murmuró para sí, imaginando la felicidad que ambos experimentarían cuando esa criaturita llegara al mundo, cuando abriera sus ojitos para verles a ambos. No sería capaz de esperar tantos meses para tenerlo, lo quería abrazar pronto. De pronto se sentía presa de una increíble ansiedad.

—Hey, Matsuri-sama –la llamó un ninja, era uno de los mensajeros de su esposo, así que supo enseguida que se trataba de él —. Gaara-sama desea verla.

—Enseguida voy –respondió con una amable sonrisa, para luego desaparecer en una nube de polvo, lo cual el ninja imitó.

Apareció afuera de la oficina de Gaara, dando un suspiro.

—Aún no logro acostumbrarme a que me traten con tanto respeto –se dijo, recordando cuando no era más que una ninja cualquiera. Que ahora la trataran de esa manera tan respetuosa y formal se le hacía un poco irónico, después de todo antes era menos que nada para todos los habitantes de esa aldea, excepto claro, para él, quién desde el principio le defendió de todos y veló por su seguridad.

Con delicadeza golpeó la puerta de la oficina de su esposo, escuchando un simple "_adelante_". Ella abrió la puerta y se adentró tímidamente, encontrándolo enfrascado en la lectura de unos papeles, al parecer importantes.

—Etto… ¿Para qué me llamabas, Gaara?

—Matsuri –Gaara dejó de lado sus papeles, indicándole con un gesto de mano que tomara asiento frente a él —. Quería consultar algo contigo, estuve hablando con los miembros del consejo y ellos opinan que lo mejor sería que cambie de secretaria mientras tú estás en estado –dijo sin rodeo alguno, notando como la castaña se sorprendía.

—¿Qué? –cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Vas a correrme Gaara? ¿A mí que soy tu esposa?

—No quise decir que te voy a correr, sólo voy a suspender tus funciones por algunos meses, mientras esperas a nuestro hijo –corrigió el Kazekage, mas eso no bastó para convencerla de lo contrario.

—¡No Gaara, estás corriéndome! –afirmó Matsuri, parándose sobresaltada. Gaara frunció levemente el ceño, pero no dijo nada, sólo la dejó hablar —. Si no te sirvo para nada dímelo directamente, que me iré sin rechistar.

—Te estás poniendo histérica solamente porque trato de cuidarte –dijo Gaara en forma severa, pero no tenía ninguna intensión de hacerla sentir mal, sin embargo lo consiguió.

—¿Tratas de cuidarme o me tratas como a una inútil? –cuestionó Matsuri con ira, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio de su esposo, el cual finalmente cambió su expresión neutra al ver las lágrimas que surcaban el bello rostro de su amada —. Estoy embarazada Gaara, no creí que eso fuese una molestia para ti.

—No es así –dijo Gaara, parándose con rapidez de su asiento para mirar a la chica, abrazándola. Matsuri lloró sobre su hombro, sin entender por qué se había sentido tan atacada de pronto y le dieron unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. De verdad estaba muy sensible —. Perdóname amor, no te pongas así.

—Gaara… es que no sé qué me pasa, no sé por qué… me siento así… –dijo, llorando con más fuerza, ahora se daba cuenta de que no se podía detener, esto era más fuerte que ella misma.

Gaara sólo la abrazó con más fuerza. El doctor le advirtió de esto, que los cambios de humor en su esposa serían muy repentinos, pero tenía que tratar de usar el tacto para hablar con ella. Debió hacerle caso, pues por ser imprudente la había hecho llorar y enojarse.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

—Tsk, sigo pensando que es demasiado problemático –murmuró Shikamaru a su cuñado Kankuro, el cual levantó un vasito de sake, asintiendo con la cabeza para darle la razón —. ¿Tú crees que tu hermano esté listo para algo así?

—La verdad no sé –el castaño se recargó más cómodamente en el asiento de aquel bar, llevándose el vasito de sake a la boca —. Gaara ha sido una persona muy falta de afecto, es cierto que ama a Matsuri y eso no lo pongo en duda, pero no lo veo listo como para cuidar de alguien más, sobre todo si ese alguien es un bebé.

—Bueno, yo pensaba lo mismo de Naruto cuando nos enteramos en Konoha de que él y Hinata serían padres, nadie lo podía creer, pero él demostró ser muy responsable y ha cuidado de Hinata fantásticamente –dijo Shikamaru, recordando todo el suceso que se había formado con el embarazo de la heredera del clan Hyûga. Se rumoreaba que ese pequeño sería un ninja prometedor, ya que era el hijo del Rokudaime y de una Hyûga.

—A todo esto. ¿Es que aún no ha nacido ese bebé?

—Cuando me vine con Temari hacia acá, la verdad es que aún no nacía, pero se notaba que pronto –respondió el Nara pensativo.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Mientras tanto, en Konoha…

Hinata estaba alimentando a su bebé, mientras Naruto admiraba fascinado el cuadro que hacían juntos, lucían tan adorables.

—Naruto-kun, ya quita esa cara –le dijo la Hyûga, soltando una risita. Naruto se sonrojó levemente, desviando la mirada, para luego volver a clavar sus ojos azules en el pequeño bebé. Todavía le costaba asimilar que había dejado de ser un niño, que ya era todo un hombre, que era un Hokage, que tenía una esposa y un hijo.

Todavía recordaba cuando se moría por tener una familia con Sakura, cuando desfallecía de amor por esa peli rosa, pero abrió los ojos a tiempo, para ver a la musa que tuvo todo el tiempo en frente y que era cubierta por un manto oscuro que no le permitía fijar su vista en ella. Hinata le había traído toda la felicidad que siempre soñó, cuando la besaba, cuando ella se entregaba a él con toda esa dulzura y pasión, cuando le dijo que serían padres.

—_N-Naruto-kun… t-tengo algo que… contarte –dijo avergonzada, o más bien asustada, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su novio, por esa razón los nervios la aniquilaban._

—_¿Qué pasa Hinata? Venga, habla, que yo también debo contarte algo genial –dijo tan animado como siempre el rubio, causándole más temor a la pobre joven. ¿Y si le molestaba? ¿Y si se enojaba y ya no quería verla más?_

—_T-tú primero._

—_Bien. ¿Recuerdas la vez que los viejos del consejo me llevaron a una reunión con el feudal? ¿Qué crees? ¡Seré el próximo Hokage en pocas semanas! –comunicó totalmente emocionado, mientras que Hinata le miraba con una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de que al fin su amado cumpliera su tan anhelado sueño —. Bien, ahora tú. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?_

_Hinata iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio._

—_Espera. ¿Es bueno o malo?_

—_N-no lo sé –confesó, sin poder detener una pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, preocupando a Naruto. Cuando se entregó a él la primera vez, estaba tan feliz que se olvidó por completo de que esto podría pasar, era una descuidada y ahora debía pagar por su error —. N-Naruto-kun… estoy embarazada…_

_El rubio se quedó en completo silencio, tratando de procesar la información que entraba a su cabeza, casi queriendo romperle el cerebro. Su expresión desencajada le indicó a la ojiperla que esto él no se lo esperaba. Bueno, igual había sucedido con ella._

—_Un… un hijo… –murmuró Naruto, aún en estado de shock._

—_Lo siento –se disculpó la Hyûga, segura de que él no lo querría, de que le diría que era una estúpida por haberse quedado embarazada, pero no, sólo lo vio sonreír._

—_Una familia… mi propia familia… –Naruto se mostró alegre de un momento a otro, saltando a los brazos de su amada con la mayor felicidad que había podido experimentar. A él sus padres le faltaron, pero a su hijo, a su hijo eso jamás le iba a suceder —. ¡Te amo Hinata!_

Volvió a sonreír al ver como su esposa mecía tiernamente al bebé, el cual lentamente se fue quedando dormido, después de quedar satisfecho de tanto comer.

—Hinata –la llamó, haciendo que ella lo mirase —. ¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?

Ella lo pensó por un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente encontró el nombre indicado. Señaló por la ventana, justo hacia donde se podía apreciar el monte Hokage; la figura del cuarto.

—Minato, Minato Uzumaki –dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que su esposo sonriera también.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

—¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó Gaara dándole un vaso de agua. Ella seguía hipando debido al llanto, pero ya lucía mucho mejor que antes.

—S-sí –respondió, bajando la mirada. Gaara volvió a abrazarla para hacer que se calmase, se sentía como un estúpido al haberla hecho llorar de esa manera.

—Escucha amor, hagamos un trato –la miró a los ojos en forma tranquilizadora —. Tú vas a seguir siendo mi secretaria, hasta que sientas que te debes tomar un descanso. ¿De acuerdo? Cuando quieras tú me dices y yo te mando a descansar. No quiero que les pase nada a ti o al bebé, ustedes ya son parte de mi mundo y si los perdiera me sentiría perdido también.

—Sí, Gaara –dijo Matsuri, volviendo a abrazarlo. Todavía se sentía sensible, pero entendía que Gaara trataba de cuidarla a ella y a su hijo, sin embargo no le gustaba estar así, era molesto porque por todo quería llorar o se enojaba —. Lamento haber hecho ese escándalo.

Gaara le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cuando se separó de ella, la notó más pálida de lo normal, pero no pudo preguntar lo que le pasaba, porque Matsuri salió corriendo con dirección al baño, a vomitar.

Él suspiró resignado, definitivamente tener un hijo le traería muchos problemas, al menos durante el embarazo de su esposa, pero saldría adelante de cualquier forma.

—Y eso que apenas tiene dos meses, me pregunto cómo será después –se dijo a sí mismo, aunque en realidad, hubiese preferido no saber.

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿No ha reaccionado Matsuri muy alterada? (y lo que se le viene a Gaara xD)**

**¿Qué creen que tendrá que soportar ahora nuestro Kazekage con su dulce esposa embarazada?**

**Bueno, todo lo sabrán después jeje.**

**PD: ¿No son lindos Naruto y Hinata? *w***

**Bye ^^**


	3. Una mujer embarazada

**¡Hola! **

**Lo prometido es deuda. Pues hace unos días dije que estaría publicando contis de todos mis fics durante mis vacaciones, pues aquí hay una más. Ya saben que mis fics favoritos son los de esta parejita que amo y adoro con todo mi corazón, y me alegran mucho cuando me dicen que también les gusta.**

**Aquí tenemos entonces otra conti de nuestro Kazekage querido como futuro papá, espero que la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 3: Una mujer embarazada**

Ella estaba dormida, se veía tan dulce así de tranquila, tan serena. Gaara se sentía como un tonto, la había hecho sufrir sin razón alguna y ahora la pobre estaba ahí, entre los brazos de Morfeo. Él no podía dormir aquella noche, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, en el pasado, en el futuro, pero más que nada en el presente mismo.

Eran tan feliz con esa mujer, amaba tanto a esa chica que no podía imaginar una vida sin haberla conocido. Podía recordar a la perfección como es que en aquella primera noche en donde se amaron intensamente todo cambió para él, cuando sintió la suavidad de su piel, su tenue aliento y la dulzura de sus labios, se volvió completamente adicto y ya no pudo renunciar a ella, era algo que iba más allá de su propia voluntad.

Y el pasado ya no le atormentaba, porque sí, antes fue un monstruo, una figura a la cual se debía temer, pero ahora era distinto.

Miró a la brillante luna en lo alto del cielo, cerrando sus ojos para recordar un momento que jamás olvidaría, durante la cuarta guerra ninja, cuando su padre le contó la verdad acerca de lo que sentía su madre por él. Ella siempre lo amó, Karura lo amaba y quiso protegerlo de todo, era por eso que ahora se sentía identificado con esa criatura que venía en camino, porque ahora era su rol cuidar de ella, protegerla y velar por su futuro, ya era el momento en que él sintiera lo que un hombre siente cuando nace su primer hijo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Madre… –susurró, pues a veces aún tenía esa costumbre de hablar en solitario, como cuando tenía a Shukaku consigo, pero ahora le hablaba a la arena, esa que tenía la voluntad de su madre para protegerlo —. Madre… dentro de poco tiempo tendré un hijo –le contaba, como si de verdad la tuviese enfrente, pero en realidad, sólo estaba la ventana frente a sus ojos —. Espero poder ser un gran padre, y nunca decepcionarlo, poder estar ahí cuando me necesite, siempre… quiero ser lo que tú no pudiste, y lo que mi padre tampoco fue para mí… –bajó la mirada con tristeza, aún le costaba reflejarlo del todo, pero si nadie estaba viéndole no importaba seguir manteniéndose frío, a fin de cuentas también era un ser humano.

—¿Gaara…? –escuchó de pronto la voz de su mujer. Se volteó y la encontró sentándose sobre la cama, adormilada y despeinada, pero se veía hermosa, como sólo ella podía ser —. ¿Qué haces aún despierto?

—Nada, sólo pensaba en algunas cosas –respondió, quitándose su túnica de Kazekage, ya que aún la traía puesta —. Vuelve a dormir, ya me acostaré enseguida.

—Es que yo… –las mejillas de Matsuri enrojecieron tiernamente, mientras hacía un gracioso gesto con sus dedos —. Verás… tengo un poco de hambre… m-me gustaría probar un poco de piña con miel ¿Crees que haya en el refrigerador?

—Ni hablar –respondió Gaara categórico ¿Piñas en Sunagakure? Eso era casi imposible, pues estaban en medio del desierto, y era verdad que habían, pero las vendían en el mercado y a esta hora estaba todo cerrado —. Será mejor que te duermas, si quieres mañana puedo conseguirte una piña.

—Pero yo la quiero ahora –dijo la castaña con terquedad, casi pareciendo una niña de tres años. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Gaara con sus ojos negros, empapados por las lágrimas —. Gaara… tengo hambre y el bebé también…

—M-Matsuri… –susurró el pelirrojo, incrédulo ante lo que veía, pues su esposa jamás había sido caprichosa, pero ahora parecía a punto de largarse a llorar, solamente porque no había de eso que quería comer ¿Es que acaso era esto muy normal?

—Gaara… ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? –una fina lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas sonrosadas, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su vientre, acariciándolo —. ¿Es que acaso no te importa nuestro hijo?

—Sabes que no se trata de eso, es sólo que… son las tres de la mañana… no hay ningún lugar en toda Suna en donde pueda conseguir una piña a esta hora –trató de razonar con ella, sin embargo, al ver que la táctica de dar lástima no funcionaba, decidió usar una aún más efectiva.

—¡Pues ese no es mi problema, quiero una piña con miel ya mismo! –exclamó enojada. Gaara sabía que cuando Matsuri se enojaba era cosa seria, hacía de todo por evitar ponerla en ese estado, pero al parecer el embarazo lo inducía fácilmente y de verdad no quería tener que verla así, así que sin poder hacer más, decidió salir de casa a las altas horas de la madrugada, rogando por que en casa de Temari hubiera una piña.

Después de aquel incidente, transcurrieron dos largas y tediosas semanas para el Kazekage, pues su esposa y sus antojos eran cada vez peores, le pedía unas cosas imposibles de conseguir y el pobre no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla, pero ya pasado todo ese tiempo se comenzaba a acostumbrar, pues ya su hermana le había advertido de los antojos de una mujer embarazada, sin embargo, los antojos eran sólo el comienzo, aún quedaban otras cosas.

Esa tarde se encontraban revisando y timbrando una serie de papeles en la oficina. Matsuri hoy lucía radiante y cantarina, se había estado comportante muy dulce durante todo el día, mientras un tierno rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, denotándole un brillo hermoso en su mirada. La verdad era que Gaara disfrutaba verla en esa forma, además, su barriguita ya comenzaba a notarse y la hacía lucir adorable.

—Aquí están los reportes finales –le dijo la castaña, entregándole unos archivos bastante ordenados. Gaara los recibió en silencio, timbrando las hojas una por una, hasta que finalmente acabó.

Notó de pronto que su esposa se comenzaba a quejar, al parecer, algo no estaba bien con ella, pues se veía muy pálida, no como hace un rato.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien –respondió con una sonrisa, tratando de sonar segura, pero no le resultó para nada, pues sus ojos se cerraron de pronto y estuvo a punto de caer sobre el escritorio.

Gaara por su parte, se exaltó y se puso de pie como un resorte, tomándola por la cintura.

—Matsuri. ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó preocupado, pues por un momento tuvo miedo de que algo malo fuese a pasar, de que pudiera sucederla alguna cosa a ella o al bebé y eso no lo podía permitir, sin embargo, ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien, son sólo náuseas, ya sabes… –la castaña se dejó estar, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido, siempre tan cálido y fornido. Gaara la abrazó un poco más fuerte en contra de sí, sintiendo como su dulce aroma penetraba por cada poro de su piel —. Gaara… ¿Tú qué crees que vaya a ser nuestro bebé?

—Un niño –respondió sin dudarlo el Kazekage, cosa que no agradó mucho a su esposa, que seguía en la misma posición —. Si fuese niño sería un gran ninja y podría ser el próximo Kazekage.

—Pero… si fuese niña también podría ser Kazekage –dijo de pronto Matsuri, captando su atención.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su esposa.

—Hasta ahora ninguna mujer ha sido Kazekage –habló con seguridad, pero enseguida, apenas soltó aquella frase, la calidez del cuerpo de su esposa lo abandonó, dándose cuenta de que ella le miraba de mala manera, casi parecía a punto de tratar de asesinarlo.

—Eso podría cambiar Gaara, ya ves que en otras aldeas sí hay mujeres Kages –refutó, también con el ceño fruncido y aferrándose las manos a su vientre con fuerza.

—Tú misma lo has dicho "_en otras aldeas_" –el Kazekage hizo ahínco en aquellas palabras, haciendo las comillas con sus manos. Miró a su amada y se dio cuenta de que ella se veía aún más enojada, así que trató de arreglarlo —. De todos modos no estamos aquí para hablar de eso. ¿No es así?

—No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar –respondió la castaña de mala manera, para luego dirigirse a la puerta —. Machista –le insultó antes de salir.

Gaara simplemente suspiró, para empezar había metido la pata al comportarse como un idiota a favor de los hombres y, para acabar, su dulce Matsuri estaba demasiado cambiante, así que no sería fácil quitarle ese enojo.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

—Por favor… para –rogó Sari con verdadero espanto al ver como su amiga Matsuri prácticamente asesinaba a una pobre sandía traída desde Konoha. La apuñalaba una y otra vez con el chichillo con el que suponía iba a cortarla para comer de ella.

—Es un idiota, un despreciable hombre machista, miserable, estúpido –insultaba la joven a la nada, sin importarle como perturbaba a su amiga y a su cuñada.

—Matsuri. ¿Piensas comértela o dejarla como colador? –preguntó Temari, logrando que por fin la futura madre se detuviera, algo sorprendida al ver el estado en el que había dejado la fruta —. Y ahora, deberías entender que mi hermano es así, así te enamoraste de él. ¿No?

—Es distinto Temari –dijo Matsuri soltando un suspiro, dejando de lado el cuchillo, el cual Sari agarró para hacer lo que su amiga no; cortar la sandía —. Está bien que Gaara piense que los hombres son fuertes, pero ¿Y si tenemos una hija significa que no la apreciará sólo por ser mujer? –bajó la mirada, acariciando su vientre —. Yo no quiero que algo así suceda.

—Fácil –dijo Sari con la boca llena de fruta —. Sólo ten un varón.

—Es muy fácil decirlo –habló Matsuri con sarcasmo, al mismo tiempo que entornaba los ojos.

—Yo no creo que eso vaya a suceder –le dijo Temari con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo —. Mi hermano aún es algo bruto, pero estoy segura de que lo que en verdad siente es algo de miedo, imagínate, seguro si tienen una niña será preciosa –rió con gracia —. ¿Cuántos chicos no querrán robársela?

—¿Tú dices que Gaara será un papá celoso? –cuestionó Matsuri con cierta sorpresa, pero ahora que lo pensaba, perfectamente podía darse el asunto. Sonrió con cierto arrepentimiento al haberse enojado con él por algo tan infantil, así que decidió que más tarde iría a disculparse —. Gaara se vería muy tierno con nuestra hija en los brazos.

—Oh, sería genial tener una sobrinita –los ojos de Temari se iluminaron como dos faroles en medio de la oscuridad, mostrando una verdadera alegría e ilusión, no podía esperar al nacimiento del bebé para poder conocerlo. Siempre había querido que su hermano Gaara fuese feliz después de todo lo que había sufrido, que tuviese a alguien con quien compartir su soledad, por eso apoyaba al máximo su relación con Matsuri, sabía que ella era la persona ideal para él, más ahora que iba a darle un hijo.

—Bueno, de todas formas la sandía estaba muy rica –opinó Sari, provocando que una gotita recorriera las sienes de ambas mujeres.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

La tarde iba llegando y Gaara estaba cansado de firmar todos esos papeles, quería salir de su oficina para ir a hablar con Matsuri, pero seguramente ella seguiría enojada.

No le gustaba verla así, si él prefería tener un niño era simplemente porque… no soportaría que nadie se acercara a su hija. Por donde lo viese era mejor que el bebé fuese niño, a tener que aguantar a los supuestos noviecitos cuando ella llegara a cierta edad, además de lo preocupado que se sentiría por ella si se iba de misión.

—Demonios… –se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación. No se había puesto a pensar antes en su futuro tan seriamente, pero ahora que sabía que pronto alguien dependería de él, todo se había vuelto complicado.

El año que llevaba de matrimonio con Matsuri había sido perfecto, casi nunca se peleaban, apenas y tenían diferencias de opinión, pero no era nada serio. En estos momentos se estaba devanando los sesos, pensando en alguna solución a su problema, a pesar de llevar un año casado no era un experto en mujeres, joder, si ella había sido la única mujer de su vida.

—Maldición, maldición –comenzó a insultar a la nada, sin notar que su cuñadito y su hermano entraban en la oficina a buscar unos papeles sobre el examen chuunin. El joven Kazekage seguía con la vista gacha, maldiciendo su suerte, hasta que oyó los pasos —. ¿Sucede algo? –interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

—Veníamos por los formularios –respondió Kankuro, notándolo perturbado —. ¿Te pasa algo hermano?

—No –negó rápidamente, pero al segundo después se arrepintió, de verdad necesitaba un buen consejo —. La verdad es que… sí, he peleado con Matsuri esta mañana… y no ha vuelto por aquí –confesó con preocupación.

Enseguida Kankuro se sentó frente a él, mientras que Shikamaru suspiraba, susurrando que aquel tema era demasiado problemático, pero aún así quería ayudar. Él había sido uno de los testigos de cómo se desarrolló aquel romance hace ya un año y medio, no le agradaría que algo malo fuese a suceder con ellos ahora que esperaban un hijo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Kankuro se acercó de manera amable, tratando de darle un consejo de hermano mayor, aunque no fuera muy bueno en eso, al menos debía hacer un esfuerzo y echarle una mano a su hermano —. Venga Gaara, confía en mí.

—Discutíamos sobre el sexo del bebé, le dije que debía ser un niño porque si es mujer no puede ser Kazekage y… creo que la ofendí –Gaara se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Era un verdadero idiota si aún no podía entenderlo, ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible con su esposa embarazada?

—Que problemático eres. ¿Qué no sabes que las mujeres odian que les subestimen, y menos si están embarazadas? –dijo Shikamaru con desinterés —. Es tu esposa, deberías conocerla mejor que nadie.

—Lo sé, soy un idiota –se dijo el Kazekage bajando la mirada y golpeando levemente el escritorio.

Kankuro le miró con reproche, pero al cabo de unos segundos se mostró comprensivo y reflexivo, después de todo se trataba de Gaara y para él debía ser difícil aún, más tratándose de que traería un hijo al mundo, ni siquiera él mismo se sentía preparado para dar ese gran paso con Sari, pero Gaara lo había hecho, lo había elegido por su propia cuenta y pesa a que las cosas podían no salir bien todo el tiempo, él haría un esfuerzo por salvarle cuantas veces fueran necesarias, porque Gaara merecía ser feliz, lo pensaba hace tiempo y lo seguía pensando ahora.

—Escucha Gaara, esto vas a hacer –se acercó a su oído, como queriendo susurrarle un plan secreto.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Matsuri estaba en casa preparando la cena. Seguramente Gaara estaba molesto con ella y no se pasaría por la casa hasta la noche, alegando que tenía un montón de trabajo en la oficina, cuando en realidad no quería verla.

Comenzaba a sentirse triste por eso, hasta que de pronto oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Dejó la comida tranquila, bajando la llama de la cocina, para acercarse a su marido, el cual traía en sus manos algo que verdaderamente la sorprendió.

—¿Son flores? –preguntó anonadada. Gaara no solía ser tan romántico, sino más bien apasionado, en la cama era una fiera insaciable, pero jamás tenía ese tipo de detalles con ella.

—Son para que me perdones por las estupideces que dije hoy –dijo Gaara acercándosele. Le entregó las flores rosadas en sus manos y después la rodeó con suavidad por la cintura, besándola en los labios con lentitud y ternura a la vez —. La verdad es que no importa que vaya a ser nuestro hijo, lo importante es que tú y yo lo amaremos mucho. ¿No es así? –sonrió mínimamente al verla asentir con la cabeza, volviendo a besarla en los labios —. Pero te advierto que si es niña no la dejaré tener novio hasta los treinta.

—Gaara –susurró Matsuri en tono de regaño, dándole un pequeño golpecito para después ser nuevamente besada en los labios, pero esta vez de forma mucho más apasionada que antes. Gaara la sostenía por la cintura, pero pronto sus manos bajaron hasta encontrarse con sus redondos muslos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar con ansiedad. Ella se sonrojó al sentirlo, pero como aún sus labios no eran liberados no pudo hacer más que corresponderle.

Ahora que lo pensaba había pasado un tiempo desde que no hacían el amor, justo después de enterarse del embarazo habían estado un poco alejados en ese aspecto. No podía permitirlo, le gustaba demasiado estar con Gaara y no dejaría que él se alejara de ella, o que buscara a otra mujer.

—Gaara… vamos al cuarto –le dijo con la voz entrecortada, a lo que él no respondió, simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos, arrojando las flores sobre el sofá, para luego llevar a su mujer a la habitación que compartían, depositándola con cuidado sobre la cama.

Hoy había aprendido algo nuevo, las mujeres embarazadas solían ser muy inestables emocionalmente, pero cuando estaban con ánimos se podían volver realmente fogosas.

Continuara…

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Y qué tal?**

**Gaara será un papá celoso, ¿qué les parece? ¿No es tierno? xDD**

**Ahora, ¿qué creen que vaya a ser el bebé? ¿Será un niño igualito a Gaara o una niña parecida a su mamá? ¿Tal una mezcla de los dos? xD Bueno, pues eso será sorpresa xD**

**Nos leemos pronto en otro de mis fics (ya pronto las contis que quieren: Amores de Secundaria, Naruto Un Detective Muy Particular y El Error De Amarte, así que espérenlas con ansias)**

**Bye. ^^**


End file.
